Naruto No Oni Ude
by Neo-Genesis101
Summary: After beign attack by a mob on his 6th birthday, Naruto loses his right arm. when the Kyubi gives him a replacement Naruto becomes charged with a personal mission: destroy madara uchiha. Language, violence, oocness & lemons. Crossover with devil may cry 4
1. Chapter 1

Naruto No Oni Ude

**Naruto No Oni Ude **

**Authors notes:**

**Hi everyone swordsman of shadowlight here and bringing you my first ever fanfic. Any way this is an idea that I thought up while playing devil may cry 4 and can't get it out of my head. I think I'm the fist person to try this so yeah cookie for my I guess. Anyhow I thought to myself, what would happen if as a child naruto's arm gets cut of by an angry mob, so the kyubi gives Naruto a new, stronger arm: the devil bringer, how would his life turn out then?**

**Summary:**

**On his 6****th**** birthday Naruto is attacked and beaten by a mob, in the process he losses his arm, but when the kyubi gives him a replacement, he is assigned a mission by the fox as payment: the destruction of madara uchiha. Watch Naruto live out his adventures with the power of the devil bringer. Parings:Narutoxharem (main:narutoxfem.sasuke)**

**Warnings:**** violence, language, sexual references, oocness (especially on Naruto and sasuke's part), and a lemon or two…maybe. Crossover with devil may cry 4.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I claim no ownership of the Naruto series or the devil may cry franchise, they belong to masashi kishimoto and Capcom respectively, so get these damn lawyers out of my room.**

**This is going to be one hell of a party**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Prologue to darkness**

Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails. And he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tsunamis would result.

The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace.

Finally, sacrificing his life, one brave ninja was able to imprison its soul.

Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died.

That shinobi was the fourth hokage the fire shadow, champion and defender of the village hidden in the leaves.

And this is the story of his legacy, Naruto uzumaki.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This story starts six years after the great battle with the nine-tailed demon fox or as it was called in ancient times the kyubi no kitsune.

It has become an annual yearly festival for the people of the hidden leaf village (or simply "konohagakure" for short) to celebrate the victory over the terrible beast. It was also a mournful time, in tribute to the many souls lost in contributing to the defeat of the fox.

Everyone was supposed to be happy at this time. Yet not everyone was enjoying the festivities. One young boy was running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

He had unruly, spiky blond hair and shining sapphire blue eyes, he was dressed in a white shirt with the symbol of the leaf printed on the front and back and short legged black slacks. On this feet were blue zori sandals; his skin sported a dark tan, suggesting that he didn't spend a lot of time indoors. His clothes were in rages and the white shirt was so dirty that you would assume it was brown at first glance. The most eye catching feature about the boy was the six whisker-like marks on his face, the on each check.

Why was he running you might ask? Well it might have something to do with the fact that he was being chased by an angry mob made up of both shinobi and civilian alike.

They were throwing everything they had at him while they continued to chase him. They also through random insults his way while continuing the chase, things like "come back here and pay for your crimes you demon!" and "we'll get you good this time you damn fox!"

Now the child, for his part was dodging the thrown projectile to the best of his ability, which was fairly well considering his numerous experiences with these kinds of ordeals. But some of his assailants were trained shinobi and he was merely a child living on the streets.

Eventually the attacks hit there mark. The boy stumbled and fell but quickly pushed himself back up and continued to run. With a burst of seed he turned a corner and jumped into an ally way before the mob could round the bend.

Hidden behind a trash can in the alley way the kid thought that he had lost them.

"This always happens on my birthday" seethed the child "why? Why me?" "Everyone calls me a monster and a demon, why do they treat me like this?" "When I ask the matrons at the orphanage why everyone hates me they say it's because I'm a monster and hit me over the head with a frying pan for asking 'obvious questions'".

"Why do they hate me? I never did anything to them".

You see the story goes that the fourth hokage used all his power to defeat the kyubi no kitsune and then died of exhaustion after the battle, well what really happened was that that the fourth finding no other way to defeat the monster, sealed the creature, body and soul within a newly born child, the umbilical cord freshly cut. The child, Naruto, was sacrificed for the sake of the village. It was the fondest wish of the fourth hokage that the boy was seen as a hero, a request that was ignored by many, for their fear and hatred of the fox could not allow the people to see the boy as anything other than the nine-tails reincarnated.

For those of you how had not yet already figured it out yet the boy currently hiding in the alleyway was the child chosen to become the kyubi's container, and so looked down upon by all but the third hokage-old man sarutobi-the boy was shunned by his home and continually suffers under the hatred and ridicule of the village.

So now the kid-Naruto of course- was currently hiding in an alleyway and thinking that he was safe from his assailants, letting out a sigh of relief, but it was incredibly short lived as he heard the chuckling of a masculine voice not teen feet from his current position before said voice call out in glee "he's over here, I've found the little demon spawn". Panicking, Naruto peaked his head around from this hiding place and saw a man with long dark hair and pearly eyes, the veins around his eyes stood out. "Shit! A hyuga" the blond swore as he jumped from his hiding place and ran in the opposite direction of his discoverer but was promptly cut off by three people suddenly appearing on the opposite entrance of the hyuga.

Naruto turned around to see the hyuga and some random civilian advancing toward him. He was boxed in, trapped like and rat and with nowhere to go.

Thinking quickly Naruto squares his body and puts his fists in front of his face, he was prepares to fight his way out. 'If this is where I die' Naruto thought to himself 'I'll be damned if I don't try to take at least one of these sons of bitches with me!'

As soon as the boy finishes his mental rant a weird sound reached his ears, at first it was difficult to Identify said sound considering the situation but finally he realized what it the sound was: laughter, it was laughter, the hyuga man had started chuckling! Soon his other assailants had caught on and also started to cackle; Naruto looked at them all as if they had lost their wits. Then realization hit the child, quickly looking up he saw that a bulky, thick set man was in the air directly above him, his arms clasped together above his head descending towards the small boy at a frightening speed, before he could move or raise his hands to defend his head the man brought his fists down onto his skull in a bone shattering haymaker. The last thing Naruto felt was a shearing pain in his noggin before everything was consumed by darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing Naruto noticed when he came to was the burning feeling that was coming from his head. The next thing that he noticed was a warm liquid substances dribbling down his forehead over the bridge of his nose, down his cheeks to his chin falling in droplets to his shirt.

As Naruto looked down he realized that is was blood, his blood from when he had been slammed on the head. Raising his hand in an effort to caresses his aching skull the young blond came to another realization, his arms….no his whole body was bound to something so he could not move.

Snapping his eyes open Naruto looked around to get a glimpse of the situation that he was in. He was tied to a wooden cross shape made from two logs tied together. His arms were each tied by the wrist his legs were bound at the bottom and his torso was tied to the cross section.

This was not the part that scared him. It was the fact that he was surrounded by a mob of thirty villagers of Shinobi. All of them armed to the teeth.

Then the leader of the mob stepped forward. A young man who looked to be a ninja. He spoke in a voice that was thick with loathing, "Today we are gathered to finish the noble work of the Great fourth Lord Hokage and rid our village of this horrid demon."

A hearty cheer of agreement ran through the crowd as they all drew their weapons and moved in to attack the helpless boy.

While they were doing this a few people shouted out things like "Why don't you go back to Hell you monster". "Today we avenge all the innocents you slaughtered… Demon" and "the third Hokage isn't around to protect you now Freak!"

Desperately Naruto tried to reason with the assailants. "Please stop, I haven't done anything wrong to any of you. Why are you doing this? Why?" cried the child hysterically. "Shut up damn it" was his only answer before they began their attack.

Naruto cried out in pain as blow after blow, hit after hit the blond boy was attacked with everything but the kitchen sink…oh wait, here it comes.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the whiskered child the assault stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief thinking they had had their fun he lifted his head up only to be met by the sadistic smirks plastered on their faces. Blinking in confusion the boy looked around and noticed that once again the leader had stepped forward. "So has the little monster had enough? Well Demon now you know the true meaning of suffering. My brother lost his arm and leg in battle with you six years ago. Now I'm repaying you in kind"

To the young Naruto's utter horror the man begun to unsheathe a long Katana and walk towards him, the sadistic smile never leaving his lips and a look in his eyes that promised much pain and suffering. Naruto hissed when he felt the sharp steel of the blade pressed against his arm. He watched in pure horror as the young man raised the blade up in the air preparing to slice the boys arm off.

Naruto closed his eyes not wanting to watch as tears freely fell from his striking blue eyes. Then suddenly a searing unfathomable pain exploded in his right arm just above his elbow.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he let out a blood chilling scream of pure and utter agony.

The last thing he saw was his arm lying on the ground, blood gushing from the place where it was cut off. At last the pain emanating from his severed arm overcoming him as his world was again engulfed in darkness as his body went limp.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Old Sarutobi took a long draught from his pipe as he studied the young blond boy lying on the hospital bed in front of him. Naruto had several fractures, a great amount of bruises and a concussion but luckily he had been able to get the boy out of that sticky situation before the child was made to part with any more limbs. Still the damage was done. Naruto's right arm had been severed completely. The boy had always told him that his dream was to become a ninja and surpass him as hokage.

But now without his arm the child lacked the ability to use hand signs, and without hand signs then ninjutsu would be beyond his reach, no ninjutsu means no becoming a ninja, never becoming a ninja would mean becoming hokage would be an impossible dream to realize.

"I'm getting to old for this shit" mumbled the aged hokage.

Just then a knock on the door to naruto's hospital room broke the old man from his musings, with a half-hearted "come in" the visitor entered.

A tall man entered the hospital room, his long platinum blond hair was tied into a ponytail, and he had two thin strips of said blonde hair hanging down the sides of his face, the leaf village hitai-ate headband held up the soft spikes on the front of his hair.

He wore a leaf village shinobi uniform with a red vest-like jacket over the ninja flack vest. "You requested my presence lord hokage?" asked inoishi yamanaka as he bowed to his village leader.

"ah, inoishi, right on time" the old man beamed before standing up quickly and addressing his subordinate, "I have a favor to ask of you inoishi, consider it an s-ranked secret mission" said sarutobi before glancing over to the still unconscious whiskered boy.

Inoishi followed the older mans gaze and looked upon naruto's comatose state, that's when he saw that the child was missing something: his right arm was gone.

"My god! Lord Hokage, what happened to the boy?" cried inoishi in horror.

While inoishi did not hate the boy, he was rather weary of the blonde youth, though the seasoned jonin was aware of the burden the young boy carried; he had enough common sense to think of the boy as just the vessel of the nine-tailed fox and not the fox itself, though that did not mean that inoishi did not have a healthy amount of fear for the beast.

"What can I do to be of assistance my lord?" the jonin had a hunch as to where this was going, though he did not like to jump to conclusions.

Sarutobi smiled wearily as he gazed at the platinum blond man.

"I would like you to use your family jutsu to take me into naruto's mind; I wish to request to the nine-tailed fox that it give naruto a new arm."

Inoishi gulped in fear, his suspicions were true, they were heading into naruto's mind, into the foxes den itself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And so inoishi began the ritual for initiating the journey into the recess of naruto's head.

"Is it ready inoishi?" asked the third hokage. "Yes my lord, brace your self" quickly, sarutobi grabbed the jonin's shoulder and felt his mind link with that of the younger mans.

"Mind transfer jutsu" cried the blond man as both shinobi felt their consensuses leave there bodies and begin to speed toward naruto's body.

The last thing they saw was their bodies going limp before they were engulfed by the void.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarutobi groaned as he regained his senses.

"W-wh-what IS this!?" he heard a strangled shout as he took note of inoishi standing beside him, the aged leader of the leaf village began to take note of his bearings.

They were in a sewer of some sort, water rose to their shins and the passage ways wound on out of sight and into the darkness of the unknown.

however it was not the place itself that worried the old man, it was the fact that the walls, ceiling and even the floor were coated with cracks. Thick cracks, dents and fractures everywhere.

Soon the old hokage realized what had cause inoishi to cry out, this was naruto's mind, the cracks symbolized his mental health, and according to their presence and frequency the boy was very close to breaking.

Suppressing a choke of sorrow he called for inoishi to follow him and together they began traversing the winding corridors of the boys mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Room after room, walkway after walkway, they had no luck in locating the fox. Just when sarutobi began to believe that they were not in naruto's mind at all but that inoishi had somehow screwed up the jutsu, he caught a glimpse of a light out of the corner of his eye.

Deciding to follow it, he motioned for inoishi to continue following as he walked down the tunnel and emerged into a HUGE room, on the far side of this chamber was a gigantic steel gate, held shut by a strip of paper that had the kanji for seal on it, above the gate was the symbol for ying-yang.

Suddenly a deep gravely voice emanated from the shadows of the enormous cage **"who dares enter the domain of the great nine-tailed fox!?" **sarutobi and inoishi shared a glance; they had finally found the beasts lair.

"It is I, the third hokage; I come here in request of your service great one."

There was a shocking rumble that run through the room as the two men saw the fox step out of the shadows and into the light of the room that is made by its own chakra.

Its fur was a rusty red, its fangs were bared and gleaming and its eyes were a crimson red, the pupils slanted like a cat.

"**Is that so human?" **came the foxes reply, amusement clearly showing on it face. **"And what request would that be, lord hokage?"** sarutobi would just feel the mock in its voice as it addressed him by his title.

"I humbly ask that you restore your vessels arm, for without it he will never be able to realize his dream."

The fox let out a bellowing laughter, before settling down and addressing the two trespassers once again.

"**I shall comply with your request" **said the nine-tails suddenly.

"Wai…whaaa!" shouted Inoishi before biting his tong to keep himself from talking again, not wanting to anger the fox.

The fox glanced at the blonde ninja briefly before refocusing on sarutobi.

"**I have my own reasons for helping, but bewared lord hokage, when the boy is of the right age and strength I will request a service from him myself, the destruction of madara uchiha!" **fox explained to the two men before finishing the last part in a defining shout.

"**I have already set in motion the…regeneration process" **the fox continued on but snickered lightly at the word 'regeneration,' **"now be gone!"** shouted the beast. Before sarutobi could protest he and inoishi were flung from naruto's mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once again sarutobi moaned as he came to, this time back in his body.

The old man was thankful to be done with it, he'd seen enough of that accursed fox to last him the rest of his lifetime.

A grunt next to him told him that inoishi was also regaining consciousness.

Briskly, both ninja stood and faced where they last saw the boy. There lying on the hospital bed, still unconscious and still missing an arm was naruto.

Both men thought silently to themselves 'did it work?'

For a moment, everything was silent, and then the temperature in the room dropped as an orange red chakra emerged from the Child's belly and began to wrap around the stump that was his right arm.

There was a sickening crunching sound as bone began to sprout from the stump. Immediately naruto awoke and began to scream in agony.

Muscle tissue and veins grew over the bones before a deep blue, scaly substance grew atop that, next a scarlet red shell- like matter began to manifest, covering the arm from elbow to knuckle.

The scales and shell had created an armor of sort to protect the sensitive, pale blue, glowing skin that was now appearing underneath.

A wide jagged crack ran across the red shell which covered the top portion of his arm. The gape in the armor showed the glowing blue skin underneath it.

The elbow had a red horn producing from it; the crack, which resembled a scare, ran along the shell from the elbow to the back of his palm.

The scare branched off to the underside of the arm and widened to leave the palm and fingers uncover by the armor.

The blue scales were visible on the underside of the demonic limb.

Even though now that the process to regain his arm seemed to be over naruto continued to scream in utter agony. Although his cries were falling on deaf ears as sarutobi and inoishi continued to stare, horrified by the events taking place.

"**It is done" **they could hear the gravely voice of the fox within their minds, **"do not forget our deal sarutobi" **was the last that they heard of the demon fox as the dark chakra retreated back into the blonde child's gut.

And still the six year old boy continues to scream to the heavens in pain and still the two men who bore witness to the event continue to silently stare into space.

And so the wheels of fate begin to turn, as life is forever changed for naruto uzumaki, vessel of the nine-tailed fox and now bearer of the devil bringer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Final notes:**

**Well what do ya think? Pretty damn good if I say so myself. Well love it, hate it just remember to review, and remember this is my first fanfic so go easy will ya.**

**Any who, I don't think I did justice in describing the devil bringer so for you who don't know what it looks like, search it on Google images.**

**Now, naruto will be having a harem in this fic but I'm having a spot of trouble deciding who should be in it.**

**The ladies in the harem so far are:**

**Fem.sasuke (satsuki uchiha)**

**Hinata**

**Yugito**

**These are the girls you get to choice from and ONLY these lovely ladies, I'm not putting any other women in the harem other then these girls.**

**Ino**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Ayame**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Hana**

**Fem.haku (note that if haku is not chosen for the harem I will still keep her alive, but her only important role will be during the land of waves**

**Hanabi (note that if hanabi is chosen for the harem then she will swap roles in the story with neji, meaning that hanabi will be 13/14 at the beginning of the chunin exams and that neji will be hinata's 5 year younger little brother, hanabi will be their older cousin.)**

**The harem poles will be closed at the beginning of the chunin exams. I'll announce who's in the harem then. Only the top three girls will be in the harem, so there will be six girls in all.**

**Please don't whine if your girl is not chosen.**

**Now I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

flaming kyubi

Engineer4Ever

Neo-genesis101


End file.
